Your world is my worldMitchieMikayla
by Michon93
Summary: Mikayla is everything to Mitchie. Will Mitchie tell her how she feels about Mikayla? read and find out. read and review please!


Your world is my world

"_Your world is my world._

_And my fight is your fight._

_My breath is your breath_

_when you're hurt."_

"_One Time"-Justin Bieber_

Mikayla has always been there for me when I needed her the most. She's my best friend, my sister, my life, my world, my everything. I wouldn't know what I would do if I ever lost her. I'm so in love with her and she doesn't even know, well at least not yet. I'm telling her when she comes over tonight for our annual movie/sleepover night. I'm really nervous of how Selena is going to react. I just hope that she won't hate me. "Hey Mikayla," I said her name, trying to sound casual because I was nervous. "Hi Mitchie, what's up?" Mikalya's voice just makes me melt. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out?" I heard her laugh in the background. "Of course I would silly. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" My face went red. I thanked God that she wasn't here to see me like this. "That's true. So I'll see you in a few?" "Yep, see you soon Mitch. Bye."

After we had hung up, I started pacing back and forth, waiting for Mikayla to come over. I guess I was starting to wear a hole in my floor be cause when Dallas came in she said my name. "Mitchie!" I stopped pacing and I looked at my sister. "Yeah Dall?" Dallas put her hands on my shoulders. "Stop pacing for Pete's sake. You're starting to wear a hole in your floor." I looked down and I saw what she meant. I guess I was really nervous. "Oh sorry Dallas, I guess I'm just nervous about Mikayla coming over that's all." Dallas gave me a questioning look. "Why are you nervous about that? Mikayla comes over all the time and you're fine. Why should this time be different from any other time?" I blushed and Dallas's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you're going to tell her aren't you?" I just simply nodded my head. The next thing I know is I'm being pulled into a bone crushing hug from Dallas. "Uh Dall…why are you hugging me?" Dallas released me from her tight embrace and she gave me a cheesy smile. "Because, my baby sister is going to tell her best friend that she's in love with her." I tilted my head to the side in confusion which caused Dallas to laugh. "You're not freaked out by this at all?" I asked and she nodded. "No of course not Mitchie. I just want you to be happy. As the saying goes _"Love is love"._ Now relax please before there's a hole in the floor." I laughed. "Okay I'll tone it down a little Dall." Dallas hugged me before leaving me alone in my room.

I received a text message from Mikayla, saying that she would be here in a couple of minutes. And that's when I became even more nervous than before. I tried to calm my nerves by playing my guitar and it worked for a few seconds. I gave up so I just went over to my computer and played my music. And coincidently _"One Time" _was the first song that played. I heard my door open and I knew it was Mikayla. I felt her arms slip around my neck as she hugged me. "Hey Mitch," she whispered softly in my ear. I looked up at her and I smiled. "Hi Mick, I'm glad you're here." Mikayla sat down next to me and she noticed what I was listening to. When the song was over, she gave me a look and asked if I could play it again. So I did. When the line _"Your world is my world. And my fight is your fight. My breath is your breath when you're hurt"_ came on, I sang along with it and I sang it to her.

"Mikayla, you're everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, I always have and I always will no matter what happens. If you never want to see me again, I understand." I stood up to walk away but I felt Mikayla grab my hand. She gave me that smile I loved so much. "Mitchie, I don't hate you. I could never hate you because I love you too much. I've always loved you and I don't think I could ever stop loving you. You mean everything to me too. You've stood by my side all these years and I want you to keep standing by my side for the rest of our lives." I felt my tears fall down my face but they were happy tears. Mikayla wiped them away with her thumb before she kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but smile. So I finally told Mikayla that I loved her and she loves me back. I felt so on top of the world and it's all because of Mikayla. And I know that we would keep loving each other for the rest of our lives.


End file.
